Blue
by Chris Widger
Summary: Finn had about ten minutes before history. Then he saw blue. Bright blue. Blindingly bright blue. A collection of Fuinn ficlets, following along with the show as it airs, starting just before the Sue Sylvester Superbowl Shuffle. AU as of 'Comeback.'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yup, another Fuinn ficlet. One-shots aren't something I've done much of, and they are fun for little conversations or missing scenes, without any need for continuity or independent plots. This was written for the most part before the Superbowl Episode aired, based on the released promos and those incredibly garish things on the heads of the Cheerios. In hindsight, it doesn't need to be considered AU, strictly speaking. Think of it as taking place the morning before the Cheerios bore Sue with their California Gurls routine. I may write more after the V-Day episode, but we'll see. I'm working ever-so-slowly on GMS 19. Sorry for the delays - I just turned in a draft of my senior thesis, so that's sort of dominated life.

There's a slight reference to the events of 'Journey's End.' There's no real reason to believe that Finn and Quinn ever discussed why she'd lied to him in canon, sadly. I hope that will happen soon.

Blue

Finn Hudson closed his locker door, possibly with more force than necessary, though it was unintentional. His Mom always said he didn't know his own strength.

Now where was he supposed to go next? Oh right, he had about ten minutes before history. He struggled to remember what he had read the previous night in between games of Call of Duty, while he waited for Kurt to stop hogging so much of the internet connection. That had been annoying – he'd just fragged his twentieth Nazi when his screen froze. Blaine and Mercedes had been over, so he guessed Kurt had probably been streaming more episodes of Project…Runway, or something like that. Kurt was weird and impatient when it came to shows that he liked. Not that Finn had ever seen any of them. Not really his thing. At all.

_Right, it was something about…Jeff…Jefferson? And the Constitution…no, that Declaration thing…_

Then he saw blue. Bright blue. Blindingly bright blue.

He blinked. _Yup, still there_. And more disconcertingly, this bright blue was framing a pretty face that he knew quite well. "Uh…Quinn, why are you wearing that? You look like a smurf."

McKinley High's Head Cheerleader rolled her eyes in that way only she could. "Hi Finn. Nice to see you too."

"Oh, hi…yeah, I was just wondering, you know." He paused, thinking for a moment. He squinted. "I don't think it really works on you."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, and he realized that he was missing something.

"Is this a Cheerios thing?"

She nodded.

"Oh."

She made a face. An adorable, disgusted face. "Coach Sylvester has us all wearing these ridiculous things. And apparently, there are going to be fire-breathers. And a whole bunch of guys she hired to do bike stunts behind us. It's insane."

Finn was still confused, although he was somewhat relieved to know that Quinn wasn't wearing the bright blue wig by choice. "Fire-breathers? Doesn't that seem a bit, you know, dangerous?"

Quinn nodded. "She's losing it, I swear. One of these days, she is just going to go too far."

Finn privately thought that time had come and gone, but didn't let on. "Have you talked to her about it?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow again.

"Oh…yeah, I suppose this is Coach Sylvester we're talking about," Finn said. Desperate to change the subject, he asked, "so, how have you been this week? I haven't seen you much. You missed the last couple of Glee rehearsals."

Quinn frowned. "I know. Coach has been running us ragged. We have Regionals in a week, and I think she's determined that it isn't enough to just _win_. We have to _dominate_. Which, I would normally be fine with, but when we're running triple practices…"

Finn tried to think about how he'd stand up to three times as many practices with Coach Beiste, and then decided he would rather not. His muscles hurt just thinking about it. "But you aren't leaving Glee, right? I mean, you're happy there. You know, I'm there, and…"

"and Sam…you know, _my boyfriend_?" she asked. Finn felt himself go red. What the hell had just come out of his mouth? Since when was Finn Hudson's presence something that _Quinn_ would look forward to?

"Well, yeah, him too. I just…I sorta thought he wasn't worth mentioning."

Another eyebrow raise. Uh oh. Then her expression became more pained. "I'm trying, Finn. I really want to stay in Glee. I'm really happy when I'm singing, and dancing, and just having fun with everyone. But Coach Sylvester keeps hinting that she's going to make us choose."

"But Glee makes you happy, so why wouldn't you..?"

Quinn nodded, then shook her head. "Yes…no, it's more complicated than that. I'm trying to do both. I need to do both."

"Why?" Quinn looked away, and he decided not to ask again. "Oh, okay. Well, you're really good in Glee. I'm not sure I ever said, but you were great at Regionals…and Sam wasn't bad either," he said with a half-smile.

She laughed. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious with that comment about Sam earlier. But thank you."

"He did seem really into it…and into you, I mean," Finn blurted. He recalled feeling something unpleasant when he saw them on stage. Seeing that smile of Quinn's, the one he had been so happy to get on occasion back when they were dating…he'd had to think of Rachel to keep his hands from balling into fists. And now he didn't have Rachel, because another girlfriend of his had gone to Puck to…what? Get back at him? Sure, that was the case with Rachel but with Quinn? No. He realized that she'd never told him why she'd done that. Last year, she'd finally told him why she'd lied. She was scared. That was okay. Finn had been scared too. Well, it _wasn't_ okay, because he shouldn't have been scared, because it wasn't his kid…but Quinn had said he would have been a better father, and she'd chosen _him_.

_To lie to_, he reminded himself.

Some of this inner turmoil most have shown on his face, because Quinn's expression had turned from amused to a bit concerned. "Are you okay, Finn?"

"Yeah, fine. Just, you know, remembering stuff."

A bit of the color drained from her cheeks. Yeah, she knew what he was remembering, alright. "Right. Finn, we need to be in class in two minutes."

"Huh?" Time had completely escaped him. It did that, when Quinn was around. But it seemed to drag on _forever_ around Rachel. Well, most of the time. When she was talking, really. It just went on…and on….and on…. That was one thing he didn't miss. Well, sort of. He did kind of miss it, because it was Rachel being Rachel. Rachel being his girlfriend, specifically.

He'd felt weird about turning her down when she asked to get back together over Christmas. I mean, she liked him. A lot. And he loved…had loved…kinda loved Rachel. Right?

_Right?_

"I'll see you around, Finn," she said softly as she turned to leave.

"See you," he almost whispered.

Then she was gone. And Finn was all alone. Again.

He stood there for a moment, and then the bell rang. Damn, he was late.

His long strides took him down the hallway, and away from his thoughts of Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, this _was_ intended to be a one-shot, but heck, given all the stuff that's made us Fuinnjas so thrilled of late, I was inspired to write more. At this it is probably going to be become AU, though the degree to which that is true depends on how things develop in canon. Anyway, this is set prior to and probably during 'Comeback,' which airs tomorrow. So I have a day before all of this is rendered moot.

Chapter Two

When she walked tiredly into the choir room, Quinn was _not _having a good day. By any stretch of the imagination. Well, to be more accurate, she was not having a good week. And she had mono. From cheating on her boyfriend with her ex-boyfriend, the one she'd manipulated, lied to, cheated on, and generally taken for granted before it had all exploded in her face.

Other than that, her life was just perfect, thank you very much.

~o~

_Two days ago_

Sam had visited her at home, where she was laid up in bed, unwashed, disheveled, vaguely feverish, and an emotional wreck. And he had told her, in what had to be one of the most awkward and difficult conversations of her life (she didn't count Finn's outburst as a _conversation_), that he was _not_ stupid, that he knew she had kissed Finn again, that it hadn't been a peck, that she had cheated on him, and that he couldn't trust her anymore.

And then he had sat down, brought his hands to his face, and said softly. "And I don't know what to do about this."

The familiar feeling of her world coming crashing down upon her had set in at that moment. She had searched for words, desperately, before she managed a cough. She searched her capable mind for some magic combination of thoughts and arguments that would exonerate her, would put Sam at ease, would get him to go along with her _just a little longer_ while she figured out if her feelings for Finn were just the faintly glowing cinders of their old relationship, or something new altogether.

Of course, those words didn't actually exist. And in her diseased state, Quinn was not likely to find them anyway.

"I don't know," was what came out.

Sam glared at her for a moment, but couldn't keep it up. "I thought we were happy. You know that I love you."

"Yes," she said weakly. Why was she such a horrible person? First Finn, then Puck, and now Sam? When had she turned into a serial heart-breaker?

"Isn't that good enough for you?"

Quinn closed her eyes, as if his absence from her vision would take away her boyfriend's presence.

"Look, Quinn, I'm sorry about what I said before, the whole 'you just like Finn 'cause he's popular and you want to be too' thing. But can't you tell me what's going on?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't…I don't know what to tell you, what to think right now. I'm just tired and sick and so confused…"

She opened her eyes again and met his gaze. She saw compassion there, real caring. It broke her heart all over again.

"Look, Quinn, I'm not being fair right now. You're sick, but…this worries me, you know." His expression grew angry. "Damn Hudson for messing with you like this."

"I kissed him first," she blurted. Then she realized what she had said. Sam had gone paler than usual. His eyes were a bit harder now.

"What?"

"After the game, he was talking to Karofsky, trying to get him to join Glee. It didn't work, but I was standing there, watching. And I just…I told him that everything he'd done that week, rallying Glee club and the team, stopping me, San, and Brit from making the wrong choice, and then trying to talk to Karofsky… It, well, reminded me of why I liked him so much in the first place."

She trailed off, unwilling to volunteer what happened next.

"I scored a touchdown, remember?" Sam said, sounding almost desperate at this point.

"Yeah. You were great." She coughed, as her voice sounded even more hoarse than it had been. Her composure was on the ragged edge as she desperately tried to prevent Sam from storming out, from leaving her.

_Just like Finn_.

~o~

Two days gone by, and not a word had passed between them. And so perhaps she should not have been so surprised to see Santana, that opportunistic bitch, hovering over Sam. But she supposed that she could not help but be surprised when Sam laid a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder, whispering something low that made the Latina smile widely. Because she was Santana, she then threw a wicked, taunting smile towards her rival. Quinn's composure buckled, and she turned away.

Her desperate eyes fell upon Finn, looking much worse for the wear, and holding a cold compress limply on his knee. His eyes were glazed with fatigue, and he looked like he might drop at any minute.

In English class that fall, they had read _The Scarlet Letter_. She knew what it was like to be Hester Prynne. Again. At least this time, only the members of Glee club could make the connection.

Finn shared in her badge of shame. He coughed loudly. Mercedes looked over from a discussion with Rachel, looking a bit disgusted as Finn wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

_Oh hell_, she thought, and walked as confidently as she could towards him, sitting down one seat away. She hoped desperately for Mr. Schuester to show up to end her agony.

"Hi Quinn," came a voice from beside her.

"Hey," she replied, not looking at him.

"You been feeling any better?"

"Not really. You?"

"Awful," he replied, coughing again. "Mom says I'm going to have another week of this." A pause. "Wait, you aren't sitting with Sam?"

She turned to look at him again. She saw understanding dawn in his eyes. Then worry. Then guilt. Not excitement, like she might have expected. "Oh man, I'm sorry. Are you..?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

~o~

"You were great," she told him.

"I guess Finn threw the pass, but I had to get open, you know. That corner was nasty, kept trying to trip me up at the line, then hit me hard when I caught the ball. It wasn't easy."

"Stop making this a competition," she commanded - or tried to, at least. Her voice was so weak that most of the accustomed authority was completely gone.

"You went there first," he said defiantly. "You kissed him, Quinn? Not the other way around?"

"Yes," she said, nodding weakly. "Sam, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment, it just felt so weird then, like it was a year ago, before you even got here. And I just…I wanted to, and he was there, and I knew it was wrong and I was so ashamed."

"You cheated on Finn last year."

"Yeah. And I got pregnant because of it. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Bigger than this time?" Sam demanded.

_Oh God_, why_ did I say that?_ She could feel the walls closing in.

"I can't…Sam, I need to rest. I'm sorry."

He suddenly looked guilty. "Yeah…me too. But yeah, you should sleep. We'll talk about this, okay? When you are feeling better?"

She nodded gratefully, feeling immensely relieved that Sam was giving her what she wanted…and intensely ashamed that she was manipulating him like this. If she was stronger, if she really wanted to, she _could_ have this conversation now. But she _really_ didn't want to do that.

Sam hesitated, then kissed her on the forehead, before leaving without a word.

Quinn closed her eyes, and letting herself go, began to sob until sleep took her.

~o~

"This is totally my fault," Finn was saying. "I just…I was stupid. I'm always stupid. And I wanted it, you know? But it was wrong."

"We're both responsible, Finn," she said.

He opened his mouth to say something more, when Mr. Schuester finally arrived. "Alright guys, settle down. We've got Regionals coming up, and this time we are going to win this thing! Sam, you said you had something you wanted to show us?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is officially becoming AU, because disgusted doesn't begin to cover how I felt about anything involving Sam, Quinn, or Finn in 'Comeback.' (the rest was quite wonderful) Writer Ryan Murphy decided to erase a season's worth of character development. Anyway, I will continue writing along the same vein, using the events of canon more loosely and depicting what *I* think at least is a more realistic development of Finn and Quinn's relationship. You know, if there were actual human beings, and not fictional punching bags.

So, changes to be aware of - in the last chapter, Quinn admitted she'd kissed Finn, so the gum-ball story never happened. Bieber-mania still did, and Quinn still chose Sam, who rejected her on the urging of Santana, who made him realize that Quinn's cheating was really not okay.

Please let me know what you think, especially when it comes to Kurt's character. I think I may have overdone it slightly.

Chapter Three

Santana had won.

It had been a week since Quinn had shamelessly asked the boy she had cheated on if she could borrow one of his old t-shirts and been brutally reminded that her actions had consequences. Sam had stared back at her, absent so much of the tenderness she was so accustomed to seeing, and told her they were finished.

Quinn stood next to her open locker, watching the world turn. Her Latina rival was latched elbow-to-elbow with her latest ex, and as she watched he planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. Santana actually seemed to giggle a bit.

Okay, now the world was _really_ ending.

_Blame it on the Bieber_? She still could not understand what the hell had happened then, when she'd watched Sam start to make a fool of himself, and then become one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. Sure, it was partly the shamelessness, the ability to just lose himself, to stop caring about what other people thought, but heck, hadn't Finn done just that, back when she was one of the ones telling him to knock it off, to stop trying to be something he wasn't? She almost laughed when she recalled telling Finn, with no small amount of distress, that people were starting to think of her as his "big, gay, beard."

Almost.

That really did seem like a lifetime ago. Before the huge mistake with Puck, the nine longest months of her life, and losing her first love.

Well, the last one might not be as true as she might have liked. While she felt like staying as far away as possible from Finn at this point, she could still feel the pull of their old relationship, beckoning for a new start. She remembered how safe she'd felt in his arms, when it seemed there was nowhere she could hide from what was happening to her. How sweet and eager to please he had been when her parents had kicked her out, trying to make her comfortable, and all the while blaming himself. When she had moved out of the Hudson's in shame, packing up her entire life, such as it was, Finn had dropped off a few items she'd forgotten, including her favorite hairbrush.

But Finn Hudson was dangerous right now. For the first time in a while, she was not certain she could understand what was going through his mind. Her impulsive decision to press her lips to his in the hallway after the game, the moment that had started everything rolling uncontrollably down-hill, seemed to have awakened something in him. But what was it? Did he somehow still love her, even after all that had happened, and so much time had passed? Did he just _want_ her, maybe as a replacement for Rachel, maybe as a prize for his newly-won popularity, maybe just because he thought she was hot?

_No_. She did not want to believe that. She couldn't believe that. Not after what they had shared, however brief and messed-up as it had been, it had been real. Learning that Puck was the father had broken his heart, and she knew she had suffered the same when he had screamed at her in the choir room.

Finn _was_ an idiot. Often, and to an extent that sometimes boggled her mind. But he was not _this_ stupid, or _this _shallow. It was as though all of his negative qualities had been magnified, to the point where she barely recognized him anymore.

Was _that_ why she had chosen Sam? Or was she giving herself too much credit? Maybe Sam was safe. Maybe she knew that Sam loved her. And Sam had never broken her heart before. Well, not until now.

"'sup babe?"

Quinn affected her 'queen bitch-face' look as she turned to confront the person who had intruded on her thoughts. "What do you want, Puck?"

"Hey, take it easy," the tall boy said, eyes flashing with a bit of mischief. "Just wanted to warn you that you should probably get out of here while you can."

She raised an eyebrow, her angst set aside. "Puck, what are you planning?"

He grinned. "You'll see. The Hockey team is coming back from a meeting, like they own this school. The Am-badass-ador is going to put them in their place."

She sighed at the ridiculous epithet. "Just try not to get expelled, alright?" Quinn told him, closing her locker and turning to leave.

"Hey, Quinn."

She turned. Puck had a strange look in his eyes, a certain longing and care that she had not seen in some time.

"I'll be fine. Just you get along, so you don't get caught here. There's gonna be _carnage."_

Nodding, she hurried onward, away from Puck, and so many memories

~o~

Quinn never did hear the full story of what befell the Hockey jocks, except that it involved an irate Principal Figgins, WD40, a box of tennis balls, a few air horns, and a lot of bruised dignity all around. Puck looked like he was on top of the world when she saw him later.

~o~

Glee rehearsal was _brutal_. It started when Britney suggested an homage to Ke$ha, and really didn't improve from there. Santana remained wound around Sam like some sort of horrific sea monster that occasionally sent a very self-satisfied smirk her way, and Finn had deliberately taken a seat closer to Rachel than to his other ex-girlfriend.

She sat next to Mercedes, who was herself sitting next to Rachel, but that didn't bother Quinn nearly as much as it used to.

"Girl, that can't be fun to see," her on-and-off friend commented, as Sam kissed Santana on the cheek again. "Didn't Mr. Shue warn us about PDA?"

"She's doing it on purpose," Quinn growled. "I don't she even cares about him. This is all about me."

"Well, I might agree with you on the first bit, but maybe not the second," Mercedes replied. "I'm sorry to say it, Quinnie, but you kind of had it coming."

"I know," she said softly. Two people were allowed to call her that. Her mother, and Mercedes, who had won the honor by sheer determination during the month or two she had lived in Leonard Jones' bedroom.

"Maybe some solo time will be good for you, you know? Be your own girl, no boys around to drag you down."

Quinn was unconvinced, but smiled a bit at her friend's encouragement.

Mr. Schuester had evidently taken leave of his sanity, and agreed to let Britney choreograph a Ke$ha number. The blonde was good at it, of course, but for God's sake, they were supposed to be preparing for Regionals! Not pandering to the latest pop music fad.

Quinn might have said something, if she had been convinced that she wouldn't get the Berry treatment. Instead, she swayed with the music, watched Britney's moves, and tried to copy her. Lauren Zizes looked like she was about to throw up. Puck was blatantly staring at her. It _hurt_ just trying to wrap her mind around _that_.

~o~

Finn Hudson stood outside of the door to Kurt's bedroom, trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. Well, it probably stunk, but it wasn't as though he had any better options. Or ideas. He knocked.

"Yes?" a familiar high, nasally voice answered back.

"It's Finn. I wanted to talk to you about something," he said. He waited a moment.

"Oh, give me a second if you would, I was just cleaning up everything."

Finn stood there patiently as considerably more than a second elapsed. Finally the door opened. "Come in, come in, we _are_ brothers now, after all. It's been a while since I've actually spoken more than a few words to you! Are you coming to me for advice? Of course you are, and it's about girls, isn't it?"

McKinley High's starting quarterback gaped at the Dalton Warbler. "Uh…how could you possibly have known that?"

Kurt gave him a _look_. "Oh, don't be silly Finn, I know that mopey puppy look in your eyes the moment I see it. And your voice was ever so slightly sharp, indicating that you were anxious about something. And, of course, Mercedes and Rachel have been keeping me up on the drama at McKinley."

"So you know about Sam and Quinn, then?" he asked, stepping into the room. Kurt had redecorated. Again. He wasn't sure he could even find words to describe this style. It _was_ bluish.

Which reminded him of someone.

"Just sit on the bed, Finn," Kurt huffed. Fearful of angering the fashionista in his own jungle, he obeyed. Kurt's bed was softer than his. It helped that the sheets were completely smoothed, whereas it was a rare day when his own sheets weren't spilling onto the floor. His brother pulled up a chair, and fixed him with an expectant look. "So, go on, tell me your tales of woe."

Finn tried to explain, as he understood it, everything that had happened, from the Championship Game to today's rehearsal, where Quinn had done everything she could to avoid his gaze. Kurt listened, nodded at a few spots, 'hmmmm'ed at a few others, and face-palmed when he heard about the kissing booth plot. Finn had the decency to blush badly.

"So, yeah. I need help, bro."

"First, I would rather if you didn't call me 'bro,' it conjured all sorts of imagery of uncouth Neanderthals."

"I'm not sure I know what that means. I guess guys like Karofsky are 'bros'?"

Kurt's smile faded for a moment, and Finn kicked himself for being so careless. "Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

His step-brother held up a hand. "Don't get your panties in a knot, Finn, I know you meant nothing by it." Kurt's smile faltered a bit, but Finn was preoccupied.

_Panties_? _I don't wear panties…I'm a dude_.

"Finn, that slack-jawed look _really_ doesn't work for you, just so you know."

Finn closed his mouth. "Right, sorry."

"Yes, as you were saying, you need my help, and quite badly, by the sounds of things. I suppose it really isn't worth asking _what_ you were thinking, when you clearly _weren't_. Also, do understand if I don't come any closer to you – I really don't need mono on top of all of my other problems…"

"You were planning to kiss me?" Finn blurted. He was going to say something else when Kurt gave him a truly _epic_ eye-roll.

"No, I think I'm over you now." He sighed dramatically, tilting his head away. "I've moved on, Finn," he said lightly, in a way that Finn was _pretty_ sure he was being sarcastic. He assumed that was the case, because he _really_ couldn't deal with anything else right now. "Mono can be spread in less…_intimate_ ways. But as long as you don't start coughing all over my things, I think we're safe. _Don't_ do that, by the way. I _will_ kill you."

Somehow, Finn didn't think his brother was joking. "It's okay, the coughing stopped a few days ago. I'm just really tired a lot of the time."

"Unfortunately, we can't blame mono for your poor decision making, as it happened after the fact," Kurt continued, checking his nails absent-mindedly. He stopped. "I'm assuming, of course, that you realize that you have been a tremendous fool?"

"Yeah," Finn breathed.

"Alright, maybe you aren't _completely_ hopeless," Kurt said. "So, I suppose it would not be so easy as to ask if you still think you have feelings for Quinn? Or for Rachel?"

"Uh…feelings? Yeah, I have feelings. But, I sort of like Rachel better as a friend right now. And Quinn…Kurt, isn't it kinda messed up that I want Quinn so badly when she lied to me like that?"

"In a word: yes. But love makes you do stupid things."

"So you think I love her?"

"You did, once," Kurt reminded him. "At least, I thought you did."

"Yeah. I think I loved her. I think I loved her and the baby, before I knew it wasn't mine…well, I mean, I still kinda loved the baby at that point. I sorta still thought about her. Beth was a better name than Drizzle, though. Can't blame Quinn there."

"And Beth's mother?"

"I kinda stopped thinking about her. Then I got into Rachel, and there was the thing with the Jesse kid, and then we were together, and it all seemed like it was good. I loved her, I think. And then it just wasn't okay, and then she cheated on me, and that hurt, and so I broke up with her. And I didn't take her back at Christmas."

"Yes, I heard about that. Probably for the best, she was getting rather desperate at that point, and Rachel is…not very pleasant when she's desperate."

"Yeah…"

Kurt gave him a rather fierce look that made him move back an inch. "Finn, while I can probably tell you what _not_ to do, I can't really make your decisions for you."

"I know, I know that. Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that if someone cheats on you, that means that they don't love you?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "Oh you sad, misguided boy. No, Finn, I don't think that's true at all."

"But, if you loved someone, _really_ loved them, wouldn't you want to never hurt them?"

"Did you love Rachel when you broke up with her? Did you love _Quinn_ when you broke up with _her_?"

"I don't know…maybe, I guess. But then I found out they cheated."

"And so you stopped loving them? Finn, dear, let's be reasonable!"

Finn closed his eyes as he tried to process everything. Yeah, Kurt had a point. His whole idea of love and cheating didn't really make sense, when he thought about it a bit more. Wow. Asking Quinn to cheat on Sam for him really hadn't been cool. It was a bit assholish. No, not a bit…_really_ dickish.

"I see the dawn of realization in those pretty eyes of yours, Finn. I think my work is done. The rest is up to you. I can schedule an appointment for further relationship counseling at any time."

Finn nodded dumbly, then got up to leave. "Hey, thanks Kurt. You're a great brother!"

His unlikely sibling looked very pleased with himself.

* * *

A/N: Maybe at some point I'll stop writing Finn and Quinn angsting separately and actually have them together in something. But this is oh so much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh boy, so much material to work with here. This is only slightly AU, all things considered. It is hard to know just how drunk all of the kids were, but I figure that if Quinn was yelling at Puck, whom she hasn't shared an on-screen moment with since Season 1, she had to be pretty smashed. And I love the idea of Brittney falling asleep on the floor...missing certain items of clothing.

Chapter Four

Finn watched in a little bit of amazement as that gay kid that Kurt really obviously had a crush on locked lips with Rachel – and then a little more, and a little more, and _Jesus, what the hell is going on here?_

He supposed that if there was going to be a place for truly surreal experiences, it would have to be a wild party at the house of _Rachel Berry_. But this was still going directions he hadn't expected.

Neither, from the looks of it, had Kurt. The look on his brother's face and the panicked tone of his voice might have been funny if he didn't look so heartbroken.

As Rachel and her newfound beau stumbled onto the stage and began slurring in harmony, Finn tried to fight back a wave of confused feelings. Some of him was okay with seeing Rachel kiss another guy – even if he felt sorry for Kurt. Some of him was really not cool with it.

"_Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, oh-oh oh-oh"_

"Fabray, back off my man!" came a shout from behind him, as a particularly angry Lauren Zizes took a swipe at Quinn, nearly losing her balance as Puck caught her, then strained to haul her back to her feet. The blonde hissed in anger and stomped off into a corner.

_Yup, angry girl drunk_, Finn thought.

He didn't quite know why he was doing it, but he moved over towards her. She saw him, and waved her hands, as if to warn him off. "No way…g-g-go away F-f-finn, I don't – I'm not talking to you!" she almost shouted. Fortunately Rachel and Blaine had hit the final chorus, and the only person that seemed to notice them was Puck, who shrugged and went back to downing shots, an arm around his new girlfriend. He really liked that Lauren chick. _Good for him_, Finn supposed.

As moved closer, he realized that Quinn's slurring wasn't entirely due to the alcohol – she was crying. "Hey, Quinn," he said softly.

She shook her head violently. "No. Nonono. Not you too."

Finn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn gave him a glare that failed to quite meet her normal standards. "I lost Sam. And I lost Puck. And before aaaaalll of that, I lost you." She hiccupped loudly, her voice hoarse and rough from tears. "I lost _you_."

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, you did, but that was a while ago. Don't you remember what I told you a couple weeks ago?"

Quinn scoffed. "In the nurse's office? _That? _You're an idiot, Finn. A complete, total moron who doesn't – who can't know what's good for him!" She stumbled as the last words came out, and Finn rushed forward to grab her as she fell. He guided her unresistingly to the floor, and sat down beside her.

What Quinn had said just now had hurt. A lot. But she was drunk, and she was upset. "Why am I an idiot, Quinn? At least, for that reason?"

"Because you can't go back," she spat. "And because I'm a lying _bitch_ and you should hate me and I don't _deserve_ you!" She started sobbing now, her flailing arms striking her legs in frustration.

"Hey, stop it!" Finn said firmly, grabbing hold of her arms and squeezing gently. "You're embarrassing yourself, Quinn!"

"Oh of course I am," she retorted. She struggled a bit. "Let me go."

"Promise you'll calm down."

"Promise." Finn released his grip, and Quinn suddenly fell forward into him. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, her face was inches from hers, her hot booze breath on the front of his neck, her lips right there, ready for the taking, her green eyes pleading, but for what he couldn't be sure. _Shit, she's beautiful._

He stopped. No. No, it would not be like this. He took a deep breath and gently pushed her away. She stared curiously at him. "Wha-?"

"Forget it," he said quickly. "Just, forget it." He moved Quinn into a seated position, and began to back away.

"Don't go!" she cried softly. "I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so so so _sorry_."

"It's okay," he said, all too aware that Quinn was not in her right mind at the moment. Still, it meant something to hear it again, after so long. So much had happened since he'd awkwardly sat on her on the hospital bed, trying to find some closure. "It's alright, really. I –"

He paused. No. No he didn't _forgive _her. Not yet. He would have to, though. Someday.

Quinn wobbled, looking like she was about to pass out, and after a long moment, she did just that. Once more, she was nestled in his arms. He shifted her weight so that he could carry her over to a couch, passing a scantily-clad Brittany and very flustered-looking Artie. Mercedes and Tina were laughing hysterically at something only they seemed to understand. Blaine was lying in Rachel's arms as both were sprawled in a corner, looking extremely dazed. Puck was making out with Lauren, Sam with a still sobbing Santana. Kurt had vanished.

With no one seeing, he gently laid down his first love. Impulsively, he pressed a quick kiss to her hair, glancing around guiltily to see if anyone had noticed. Then he walked over toward Mike, who was desperately trying to understand what his girlfriend was talking about, and failing, by the looks of it. Some about fish – and pandas – and other stuff. Mercedes seemed to think it was hilarious.

~o~

She came drowsily back to awareness, and snapped her eyes shut an instant after she had opened them, moaning.

_Oh God! Kill me now. Please, have some mercy on me and just end it!_

Quinn rolled over, shoving her head back into the arm of the couch she'd somehow ended up on. She heard what was probably soft voices, even whispers, but they sounded like a cacophonous racket in her head, and the footfalls of her fellow Glee club members pounded through her ears.

_What did I do to myself this time?_ she wondered. She tried to remember everything. God, she'd yelled at Puck. After not speaking to him for months.

And then…Finn, oh crap, not Finn again.

She'd said things. Yelled at him. Called herself a bitch, wow. And said sorry.

"Hey sweetie, drink up," a familiar voice groaned at her. She looked up to see Mercedes offering her a glass of water, looking miserable and a bit wobbly on her feet, but otherwise conscious. "Really, my brother tells me you've got to re-hydrate yourself after a night like this."

She nodded in thanks and drank deeply. It didn't make her headache go away, but at least her throat wasn't so dry. She looked around the basement. Puck and Lauren had passed out just a few feet from her, on the other end of the couch. Well, sort of – Lauren had made it onto the couch, while Puck was sitting groggily on the floor. Brittany, who had passed out on the floor, was – not wearing a shirt, or more importantly, a _bra_, and did not appear initially to be conscious of this fact, sitting up and baring her chest for all the room to see. _That _woke Puck up, before Rachel squawked and Artie hurriedly retrieved her clothing. Tina and Mike were slowly stumbling down the stairs, clothing rumpled and hair askew.

"You guys need to get out of here!" Rachel cried, a bit panicked. She was still rocking her Mexican grandmother look from the previous evening.

_Owww… _

Berry's shrill voice went through her head like a power drill, and she felt nauseated. Last night she had just let go, drinking far and away more than she ever had before, and look where it had gotten her?

_At least all of my clothes are still on this time_.

She looked vainly for Sam and Finn. At that point she saw that Santana was also gone, as was Blaine. Artie appeared to have fallen asleep in his wheelchair, and looked like he was regretting that as he tried to work out the kinks in his neck.

"Finn left to bring Sam and Santana home, and Kurt left with Blaine, if you'll believe it," Mercedes supplied helpfully.

"I never thought Finn would be the sober one at a party," Quinn said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I don't know, I think he was looking to avoid making any messes." Mercedes groaned. "And girl, I'm kinda wishing I'd had the same idea right about now."

"Yeah," Quinn breathed. _Okay, time to sit up_.

"I saw you two talking – everything okay?"

"I don't know," Quinn replied honestly. "I think I probably said some things."

"Happens to the best of us, Quinnie," Mercedes replied, smiling before her own hangover ruined her expression.

"Come on, I need to clean up this place! Oh God, my dads are going to kill me!" Rachel's voice was all the more insistent now. Mercedes held up her hands.

"Rachel, I thought you said your dads wouldn't be back until later in the week?"

Berry paused mid-hysterics. "Oh. Right. I knew that."

"Thank the Lord for you, Mercedes," Quinn said.

"Don't be thanking me just yet, Quinnie. You get to drive me home, remember?"

* * *

A/N: I do swear that I'll write something resembling fluff at some point, but right now the angst is just so much fun! :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, the end of 'Sexy' was surprisingly squeeful for us Fuinnjas. Nonetheless, this starts out with my first attempt at Puckleberry - with some Luck in the background, because they are weirdly adorable. Let me know if I got the characterization right!

Chapter Five

_Celibacy Club._

What had Noah Puckerman's life come to when he was reduced to this sort of freak show? I mean, sure, hearing that he could have landed in jail had sort of killed his sex drive for a bit, and made him think that maybe he would be better off if he actually thought through what had seemed like such a good idea at the time – _I mean, a sex tape? With the Badass Queen of the Curves? What's not to like?_

Well, a lot, it had turned out.

_Juvie was hell. I got owned – the Puckzilla was just one little fish in a tank of sharks. I'm not going back there. I won't be _that_ kind of loser._

As the meeting broke up, he saw Quinn get up and leave in quite a hurry, and Rachel Berry stared after her, that dramatic, 'my-life-is-over-and-the-whole-world-needs-to-know-it'look starting to form on her face. _Okay._ It was time for the Puckster to sort this girl out.

"Hey Lauren, mind if I catch up with you later? Got something to do."

His girlfriend looked at him strangely. "Something to do, eh? Well, I told myself I'd never be the clingy type. But just remember who those," she said, touching his lips, "belong to. Later…_nerd_."

His girl got up and swaggered out of the classroom, and Puck sighed contentedly. Maybe she wasn't what most people would call an 'angel,' but she'd rescued him from that porta-potty? That _had_ to be fate, right? And damn, the way she'd beaten on Santana – that had been _hot_.

Right, he had something to do.

He ducked out the door, running down the hallway after the sweater-clad brunette. "Rachel, yo, wait up!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and he quickly caught up with her. He could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "What do you want, Noah?"

"We need to talk."

"About what, exactly?" Rachel asked defensively. "What do we have to talk about?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you," Puck replied, leaning against the row of lockers. "Look, Rachel, you're like a lost puppy right now, and it's like…sad. Like really. You're just, a loser when you are like that."

"Gee, thanks Noah. I'll keep that in mind." Rachel spun on her heel and prepared to storm off.

"I'm not finished!"

Rachel stopped, but didn't turn around. "Then finish."

"You're better than this, Rachel. You know that. Finn's not into you right now, you know. And yeah, maybe this whole thing with Quinn seems kinda weird, but it's happened."

"So they _are_ dating?" she asked angrily, turning around.

Puck shrugged wildly. "I don't pretend to know what's going on there."

"You were the one who pointed out the hickey, _Noah_."

"Yeah, so there's probably something happening there. I mean, he's a dude, and he's not with anyone."

"And that makes it okay, I suppose?" Rachel snapped back, stomping her foot to emphasize her words. _Okay, that was kind of hot…focus, Puck._

"I mean, yeah. Why's it your business?"

"Because _I_ love him, and because we are meant to be together," Rachel protested fiercely. Her voice became increasingly strained. "He'll come to his senses. He'll come back to me, I _know_ he will. Quinn's just using him, just like she used Sam. He loved me once, and he'll do it again."

Puck shrugged. "I don't know, really. But I don't think she's really like that. I mean, yeah, she's a bitch sometimes, but she's not – I don't think she'd do that to him."

Rachel seemed to stop herself from saying something.

"You gotta move on, Rachel. At least for now. I mean, I loved Quinn once – well, I think I did – but then she just wouldn't talk to me after the baby was born, and I just realized that, you know, it wasn't meant to be. 'sides, it worked out for me. I mean, I have the biggest piece of action in this school, and it's like a party in my pants while I'm next to her."

Rachel looked a bit disgusted, and it occurred to Puck that maybe he hadn't been so smart to say that last bit. _Right – you were going to think about what you said, Puckerman? Man up, dude!_

"Hey sorry, but you can't keep doing this to yourself." He reached out a hand, hoping she wouldn't bat it away. She let him lay it on her shoulder. "You're better than that girl that moons after somebody else's man, you know that?"

"Of course I am," she said finally. "But it _hurts_, Noah. And seeing Quinn like that – God, it just makes me want to cry."

"Well, cry if you want to, but it won't get you shit," Puck told her.

Her gaze burned with fury and indignation." "You're really mean, sometimes, _Puck._"

"But I'm honest. And that's what you like about me, right?"

Rachel suddenly looked uncertain. "I don't know if _that's_ true…" She straightened herself. "But thank you, Noah. I will consider what you have said."

Puck rolled his eyes in frustration. "You mean you'll ignore it."

"Not necessarily!" she protested. Her lips pressed into a frown. She was totally about to start crying.

Now, Puck had two options. He could have done what he did in the past, and run away. He did have his supersized sweetheart waiting for him. But that wasn't the right thing to do here, was it?

"Rachel," he said quietly, but with enough force to get her attention. Her glistening eyes snapped up to meet his gaze. "Let it go. At least for now, while you can't do anything about it. Have a little self-respect, Rach."

Puck could tell the girl in front of him was seconds from either sobbing her eyes out or saying something angry and storming off. To his surprise, she did neither, and instead flung herself into his arms. Once he got over the shock of it, he pressed his arms around her. Hadn't he once told her they weren't friends? Well…maybe that was still true, but even so, he kinda liked her, even now.

Rachel pulled back, staring up at him. "Noah…" Her eyes were pleading.

"You gotta figure this out yourself, Rachel," he told her, crossing his arms and trying not to think about how nice holding her had been. He'd been there, done that. I mean, she was cute, in that dorky, obnoxious schoolgirl kinda way, and she had a really nice voice, but she wasn't one for the Puckster. No way.

Rachel nodded, turned, and began to walk away. Puck stared after her for a long moment, before remembering where he was supposed to be.

_Right...I've got a Zizes to see to._

_

* * *

_

Breathing was important. Even when the alternative was less fun.

And so Finn broke away from her with a gasp, and lay there, staring at her in wonder. "You are _so_ beautiful," he breathed huskily. Quinn shivered involuntarily.

"You aren't bad looking yourself," she said fondly, tapping his nose.

He leaned in for another kiss, and she relished the feeling before he broke away again. "Quinn, did you love me?"

Her brain froze up for a moment, as she struggled to either find a truth that sounded good or…_no, I won't lie about this_…

"I did," she said. "Not all the time," she admitted. "But I did. I really did."

"Do you love me now?"

Quinn stared at him. It would be _so _easy to tell him that yes, she did, because if she was counting what she and Sam had as _love_, then yes, she probably did love him. But then she'd cheated on Sam. She'd chosen him, eventually, because he was safe, because she knew where he stood, because he was like Finn, but without the drawbacks. And then her manipulation, her lies, had all come back and smacked her right in the face.

She'd deserved that.

"Quinn? Do you?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. "But I meant what I said. I want to be with you. I feel _right_ when I'm with you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," he said, though she wasn't sure he really did.

"What about you?"

"I don't know either," Finn said quietly. "I don't know what love is anymore. 'cause I thought I loved Rachel."

"And you loved me, didn't you?"

Finn stared past her for a long moment, and she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah, I did. That's why it hurt so much"

She tried to keep from wincing when she heard the pain, dulled and distant though it might have been, in his voice. "I did too, Finn. I did. And I will again. And we'll be perfect together. You and me. On top of the school, like it should be," she said excitedly. "I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, rolling over.

"Finn, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning up on her elbow, and running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know if I can trust my feelings anymore, you know."

Quinn pressed her lips into a fine line. _I suppose this was a little too perfect, wasn't it_?

"Well, I'll be here for you while you figure that out. I'm not going away. Promise." She nuzzled the back of his neck, and he sighed deeply.

"We've just – you know, a lot's happened. And I don't really know what to make of it."

"You worry too much," she told him, even though she was thinking the same thing. Or would have been, if she let those sorts of thoughts hang around.

"Yeah, probably," he admitted, arching his back into her. They just lay there for a long time, Quinn basking in the indescribable sensation of having this boy, this _wonderful_ boy, who she had hurt so badly and treated so terribly, lying contentedly beside her, her past sins forgiven, for now, at least. She didn't know how long this could possibly last, how long it would be until Rachel lured him back, or he couldn't stand to be with a girl that had lied to him, used him, but she was going to enjoy every second of it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, this didn't start out _terribly_ angsty, but it sure as hell went that way. Do let me know what you think.

Chapter Six

"Hi."

"Hey you."

The school auditorium.

There was something about this place that made it more than just a good place to find some privacy (and to know if anyone was coming in to spoil the moment). It was a place that had first become a part of Quinn and Finn's relationship when he had dragged her here, still wearing his muddy football uniform, a month into their relationship, and they had proceeded to have the most intense kissing session of her young life. Breaking away from him, she had been dizzy, and he'd been immediately concerned that he had done something wrong. He'd started apologizing, saying that they had been going too fast. She'd had to grab his big hands and plant one on him to finally shut him up.

But she had stopped there. He was right in a way; she wasn't ready for anything else yet. _I mean, Finn was my first real boyfriend…aside from those dates with Henry White when_ _I was fourteen. _

_And when _he_ tried to kiss me, I hit him_.

Yeah, a lot had happened since then.

Finn stood across from her, wearing one of those striped polo shirts that made him look so dorky…and adorable, at times. He had a happy, puzzled look on his face. He didn't know why she had come up to him after he'd been talking to Rachel and told him, in no uncertain terms, that she would be in the auditorium after school, and that she wanted to see him. After all, they had had kissed last night, after seeing a movie.

But Finn was not good at hiding anything, and he really wasn't good at hiding when he was bored and distracted. And last night, Quinn knew he had been both. She hadn't even mentioned the Prom once, and he still seemed as though he was somewhere else. Or with _someone_ else.

Quinn had gone for one of the sundresses that had been taken out of their Cheerios-related retirement during her pregnancy the previous year. This one was pale blue. Finn had said he liked it, once. Said it brought out her eyes, though that color combination seemed to be an odd one to have that effect. _He_ is_ an odd boy_.

Quinn rubbed her hands together. She did that when she was nervous. Then she walked up to him, grabbed his broad shoulders, and leaned up to kiss him. He let her do so, but when she tried to deepen it, he pulled back.

"Whoa! Hey, Quinn, what's going on?"

"I can't kiss the boy I'm dating?" she asked, a bit of hurt in her voice.

Finn grinned stupidly for a moment before his focus returned. "Well, sure, but - you want to talk to me, right?"

"I might," she admitted, avoiding his gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" There was a note of frustration in his voice.

Quinn met his eyes with a hard gaze. "You like me, right? You want to be _with_ me? This relationship is important to you?"

Finn looked even more befuddled. "I mean, yeah. Of course it is. I-I definitely wanna be with you, Quinn. I told you that."

"So why…" her voice broke, and she took a deep breath, trying not to lose it – not here, not in front of him. "…why couldn't you stop looking at Rachel during Regionals?"

Finn jerked back in surprise. "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"Finn," she said firmly, gazing deeply into his eyes, as much as it hurt at this moment. "I know that you still have feelings for her. Even if you don't realize it somehow, it's obvious to everyone else. And that's fine; I mean, you were together for a while, so it happens. But…" _I need you right now. I need you to stay with me. I want you because even though you're an idiot, you are _my_ idiot, and sometimes, you are just so kind and _amazing, _and then I think about how much I love you._

"You're jealous?"

"Damn right I'm jealous!" she snapped. Finn's eyes went wide. "I _just_ got you back. Because you came back to me, somehow, even after everything that happened last year, even after I picked Sam over you _this year_. And I want to keep you. I don't even know _why_, sometimes, but I do."

"Quinn, I…"

"Let me talk," she commanded, though her voice was breaking. "Finn, I hate myself sometimes. You should know that."

"Wha..?"

She struggled onwards. "And I don't want to be this…this _bitch_ who's standing in the way of…_true love_, or whatever you want to call it. I want you to want _me_. I…I need…I want you to love me again," she said hoarsely. _Because I don't love myself anymore. _She broke at that moment, covering her face as she let out an anguished sob.

Finn stood there, looking like he'd been hit over the head. Then he moved a bit closer, but he still didn't come to her side, still didn't hold her. "Quinn, why didn't you say something?"

"Because _I_ don't show weakness. Not in front of anybody, and _definitely _not in front of you!"

"Quinn…"

"You have to make up your mind!" Quinn told him firmly. I can't watch this fall apart again. Not because of _her_!"

"Damn it Quinn, why is this always about Rachel?"

"Because she's _there_," Quinn hissed, her voice icy with anger and laced with pain. "She's _always_ there. And you can't resist her, you can't decide which one you want. The hard as nails cheerleader who sometimes has a heart, or the sappy, emotional diva who sometimes turns nasty. And you've got to decide, Finn. Or we'll all just get hurt again."

Finn sat down, hard, staring into the empty auditorium. "I don't…I don't know what you want me to do, Quinn."

"I just want things to be the way they were," she whispered. "It was so much easier then."

"But they _can't_ be," Finn protested. "They can't ever be the same again. Not after everything that's happened."

"I know," she breathed.

They sat there on the edge of the stage, what felt like miles between them, neither one able to look at the other.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honestly Quinn, I didn't. I just – I get confused, and sometimes you kind of –"

"What?" Quinn asked harshly.

"Kinda scare me. Like, you know, right there."

Quinn winced. "I know I'm a bit intense at times."

"I mean, sometimes it's cool," Finn said.

She didn't really know how to respond to that. "Prom's coming up soon," she said, reverting to her default preoccupation.

Finn stared at her, his expression a mix of so many different emotions that she couldn't begin to piece them together. "What is it with you and Prom? It seems like you think it's all you've got to live for. It's not even our senior year, Quinn. We're juniors."

"Mom won then," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It's nothing important."

"You keep saying that, and I don't believe you anymore." He was catching on, apparently. Finn wasn't _always_ as dumb as he looked. "You know, this Prom thing, it just makes me worry that you just want me around for that. And I tell myself that's stupid, but you talk about it so often, and then I wonder again."

He left unspoken: _and I don't feel that way around Rachel_.

Quinn stared at him, at his handsome face, those gorgeous eyes she lost herself in, and tried to think. _Was_ she using Finn? Not just for Prom, but to make herself feel like a worthwhile person? Had she used Sam the same way?

She struggled, tried to come up with the words she needed, words that would stop this before it went too far. But then she would be lying to herself. Again.

_And I've done too much of that already_.

"Finn," she said tearfully. "I don't think I should be dating you right now."

"What?"

"It just doesn't feel right. I'm – I'm not being honest with myself. Or with you."

"But, Quinn…"

She held up a hand, her eyes pressed closed. "Please. Just let me go. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"I can't believe this!" Finn exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "After all of that, after the cheating, and then those afternoon renday…ron-de, you know, times we hung out in the afternoons, and _now_ you're dumping me?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why was I ever so stupid as to think that this was a good idea? You-you went and slept with Puck, and then you yelled at me when I couldn't pay for a baby that wasn't even mine. You treated me like a complete moron, and I guess I was one, and maybe I still am!" He got up, face flushed with anger.

"Goodbye, Quinn. I'll see you around."

She stared after him, her lips moving but no words escaping her. The worst part was that she could not deny anything he had said.

_Oh God. What did I just do?_

She heard footsteps, and looked up to see him racing back towards her. She stood in stunned silence as he grasped her hands, leaned down, and kissed her, running a hand down her tear-stained cheek.

He stared at her, and she finally found the words:

"I won't stop caring for you. This is not goodbye, Finn. Not forever."

Finn grimaced, but when he blinked, she could see that his eyes were shining. He turned and walked away, and this time he didn't come back.

Quinn wasn't sure how long she sat on the edge of the stage, but eventually she heard her phone buzz. Wiping away her tears, she drew it out of her purse. She had a new text message.

_Going to need a babysitter in a couple of nights. It's been about a year, and I think you should see her again. Call me back when you can. _

_-Shelby_

_

* * *

_A/N: As objectionable as I think that RIB's (particularly R's) depiction of Quinn has been these last few episodes, I do see a lot of legitimate reasons why a Fuinn relationship can't work at the moment. Quinn's broken, more than she realized, and Finn just needs to get his priorities straight. I'm not entirely sure where I'll go from here. But the end of the chappie should give you some ideas of where Quinn's development might come from. _  
_


End file.
